


所谓浪漫

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	所谓浪漫

1-所谓浪漫，就是只想对你说真话  
陈立农来到北京北漂的第三年，认识了一个男生。  
他叫林彦俊，大他几岁，很帅，没有女朋友。  
也没有男朋友。

怎么认识的呢？  
是在书店。

当时的陈立农在书店打工，挣着一小时20元的兼职费。  
林彦俊来的时候，陈立农快要下班了，他只是看到一个很好看的男生进来，拿出一本书坐下。  
但没想到的是，接下来的每一天，陈立农都会在这里看到林彦俊。  
他很奇怪，看他的样子也算体面，可是他从来都不买书，只是看，久而久之书店里的人几乎都认识他了，虽然不好赶人出去，可对他的议论还是或多或少有一些。  
陈立农从来不参与这些闲言碎语，他只是经常在书架后面偷偷的看他。

他总是坐在靠窗的桌子上，侧脸很好看。  
这是陈立农对他的全部评价。

有一天，陈立农又在书架后面偷看人家，林彦俊突然转过头来与他目光相撞。  
被抓个正着。  
陈立农讪笑着，摸摸头走出去，索性到他对面坐下。  
“哈喽。”  
陈立农没找别人搭过讪，腼腆的打个招呼是他的极限了。  
倒是林彦俊显得坦然大方。  
“你在看我。”  
不是疑问句，而是肯定句。  
“你看我好几天了吧，有什么事吗？”  
“啊？”陈立农一下被戳穿，显得怪不好意思的。  
“啊，嗯，就。”

 

“因为我觉得你好看。”  
陈立农没绕弯子，也不加修饰。  
只想对他说真话。

 

从那天之后，陈立农总是能见到林彦俊。  
不仅仅是在书店，在其他的很多地方，这个男人的存在感越来越强。

“嘿，林彦俊。”  
陈立农在后海见到他的时候他正从一个酒吧出来。

傍晚湖边的风吹得人有点凉，两个人并排走在后海的长街上。  
“你在这里打工吗？”林彦俊先开口问到。  
“对啊。”  
“你不是在书店工作吗？”  
“啊，兼职嘛，我同时做好几份呢！”

“那你呢，你在这里，干嘛啊？”陈立农忍不住好奇。  
“我在酒吧驻唱。”  
“啊！原来这样啊。”  
林彦俊突然转过头来。  
“你不觉得，这样不太好吗？”  
“什么啊？”陈立农有点摸不着头脑。  
“在酒吧打工啊。”  
“嘿，那有什么啊，正正当当赚钱，还有谁会说你不成？”  
陈立农觉得这个男人有点奇怪，他就像不是这个世界的人。

“我觉得，你好像也不是北京人对吧，怎么想到到北京来？”陈立农开始“查户口”。  
“我跟家里有点不愉快，就出来了。”  
“因为什么呢？”

林彦俊没再接话，陈立农想着也觉得自己有点莽撞了，两个人才认识多久啊，或者说连认识都不一定算得上。  
陈立农刚想找一个新话题岔过去，林彦俊就说话了。

“因为我喜欢男生。”  
林彦俊没绕弯子，也不加修饰。  
只想对他说真话。

所谓浪漫，也就是我只想对你说真话。

 

2-所谓浪漫，就是恰好喜欢  
林彦俊和陈立农已经认识两年了。  
这两年陈立农和林彦俊都换了很多工作，租过很多房子。在这个巨型的城市中，他们还是没有过上富裕的日子，甚至可能没有一个安稳的生活。  
他们也没有成为比朋友更亲密的关系。

像是掐好表算好了时间，林彦俊接到陈立农的电话的时候，他刚刚从打工的店里出来。  
“喂，怎么了吗？”  
“阿俊！我有一件大事要给你讲！”陈立农在电话里也抑制不住激动。  
“嗯，你讲吧。”  
“诶呀，不要，你出来，我当面告诉你！”  
陈立农飞快的报出一个地址，说等着他就挂断了电话。

林彦俊因为等了两班地铁耽误了很久，赶到的时候已经很晚了，店面居然还没有打烊还吓到了他。  
走进去，整个烤肉店只剩下陈立农一个人了。  
“诶，阿俊你来啦！”  
陈立农但是没有蔫，兴致还是挺高。  
“怎么了吗？”林彦俊还没有坐下就问到。  
“我跟你说，我今天遇到一个大事。”陈立农凑过来神秘兮兮的说。  
“什么事啊？”林彦俊忍不住笑了。  
“我找到工作了！”陈立农突然说。  
“啊？”林彦俊一下没反应过来。  
“我是说，我找到一份正式工作。”陈立农又重新强调了一遍。  
“啊！那挺好的啊！”  
林彦俊伸出手隔着桌子拍了拍陈立农的肩膀。

“嗯，我准备租一个离我上班的地方近一点的房子。”  
“嗯，对，这样方便一些。”林彦俊一变低头吃饭一边说。  
“那你要不要搬过来和我住？”  
林彦俊停了下来，抬起头，有点震惊。  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
林彦俊放下筷子，神情有点严肃。  
“我知道啊。”  
陈立农也变得严肃起来。  
“那你知道，这意味着什么吗？”

“林彦俊，我喜欢你。”

陈立农知道他的意思，知道他想问什么，知道他在意什么。  
看林彦俊还沉浸在震惊中没说话，陈立农后来居上开口发问。  
“那你呢？你喜欢我吗？”

“嗯，我也喜欢你。”  
林彦俊当然喜欢他，从发现他在书架后面看自己，到告诉他自己喜欢男人，再到这两年两个人似有若无的关系。  
林彦俊觉得自己大概太喜欢他了。

所谓浪漫，就是我喜欢你的时候，恰好你也喜欢我。

 

3-所谓浪漫，就是下班路上的巧克力  
晚上23:41，夜色已经漆黑，陈立农走在下班回家的路上。  
快到小区门口的地方有一个24小时便利店。陈立农已经超过了它，走了两步又回过头来，站在便利店门口想着什么。

“陈立农，我想吃巧克力。”  
昨天晚上，陈立农和林彦俊并排坐在沙发上看电视，屏幕上突然开始播放巧克力的广告，林彦俊转过头来对陈立农说。  
“家里没有巧克力了好像。”陈立农淡淡的回答，没当回事。  
没想到林彦俊竟然挺执着，拉住陈立农的胳膊，把头搁在他的肩膀上，大大的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他。  
“陈立农，我想吃。”  
陈立农觉得他语气里莫名多了一些委屈，像买不到糖果的孩子。  
陈立农其实很喜欢他撒娇的样子，总是对他这样无辜的眼神没有抵抗力，但是又有点害怕他撒娇。  
因为自己没有办法实现它。

“真的没有啦！这么晚了，哪里有巧克力哦。”  
陈立农抬手摸摸他的头发，对他露出一个抱歉的微笑。  
林彦俊好像明白了真的是实现不了的，只好作罢。嘴巴微微撅起，手挽着陈立农的胳膊，头枕在上面，转过去继续看电视。  
陈立农心里觉得抱歉，却也觉得他无比可爱，把自己的胳膊从他的怀里抽出来，画一个大大的圈，然后搂住他，把他往自己怀里带了带，另一只手伸过来握住他的手，安慰的捏了捏。  
林彦俊倒也很听话，没再吵闹，毕竟只是一件可有可无的小事。

但是在陈立农心里，关于林彦俊的，没有小事。

现在的陈立农站在便利店的货架面前。  
一盒巧克力是34元，一条巧克力是6元。  
其实没什么好多想的，一盒巧克力的价格是陈立农一个月工资的十分之一，林彦俊也只是一时兴起，没必要买那么多。  
陈立农兴冲冲的拿着一条巧克力付了钱，继续走回家。

打开家门，客厅已经一片黑暗，但是卧室的灯还暖暖的亮着。  
陈立农小心翼翼的推开虚掩着的房间门，看到林彦俊还没睡，还靠在床上看书。  
“这么晚还没睡哦。”  
“等你回来啊。”林彦俊头也没抬就回答。  
陈立农笑了。  
林彦俊总是这样，无论自己晚班上到多晚，他总是不睡觉等他回来。其实等他也不干嘛，大多数时候就是这样无关痛痒的对话，可能也不抬头看他一眼。  
陈立农之前问过林彦俊，为什么要等他，其实可以自己先睡的。  
“没什么为什么啊，就不想你很晚回来看到家里一片漆黑。”  
林彦俊总是把自己的心思说得轻描淡写，但陈立农能明白他对自己的无端温柔。

陈立农澡也不洗，衣服也不换，一下就坐在床沿上，对着林彦俊傻笑。  
这种方法成功吸引了林彦俊的视线，林彦俊把目光从书里抬起来，疑惑的看着陈立农。  
“阿俊，你猜，我给你带什么了。”  
陈立农压低声音，故作神秘的说。  
“什么呢？”  
林彦俊笑着问他。  
“锵锵！”  
陈立农献宝一样从包里掏出一条巧克力，塞给瞪大了眼睛，做吃惊状的林彦俊。  
“巧克力？”  
林彦俊脑子好像有点当机，不知道陈立农为什么突然塞给自己一条巧克力。  
“对啊，给你的。”  
“你昨天不是非吵着要吃嘛，我今天路过便利店，就给你带了一条回来。”  
陈立农一边说着，一边站起来去换衣服，没有回头也知道林彦俊现在是什么呆滞的表情，想想也觉得可爱。  
林彦俊低着头笑得露出了酒窝，拆开包装，掰下一块塞进嘴里，是比想象中还要甜的味道。

“对了，你只买了这一点吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“你不是也很喜欢吃巧克力吗？怎么不多买一点。”  
“没必要嘛，这么贵，买一点就差不多行了。”  
陈立农到处走来走去收拾东西，转过身差点撞到林彦俊。他不知道什么时候不声不响的下来了，鞋也没穿，就光着脚站在他身后。  
“嗯，给你。”  
林彦俊手上拿着一块巧克力，伸到陈立农面前。  
“你吃吧，昨天不是吵着要吃嘛。”陈立农笑着避开，想往前走。  
可是林彦俊却不遂他的意思，堵在他面前，固执得向他伸着手。  
陈立农抬头看了他两秒，还是笑着接过他手上的巧克力塞进了嘴里。  
林彦俊这才笑了，转过身准备躺回去，但一下被陈立农拽住，一回头就被吻住。  
陈立农嘴里的巧克力还没有完全融化，被两个人相交的唇齿来回递送，一点点甜蜜在两个人之间来回游走。

在林彦俊看来，浪漫不是为你包下整个的游乐园，也不是订下最贵的饭店请你吃饭。  
而是在下班的路上买一块你昨天晚上嚷着想吃的巧克力。 

这不是价值六块钱的甜蜜，是价值他对自己的浪漫的甜蜜。  
林彦俊心里想。

所谓浪漫，就是下班路上的一块巧克力。

 

4-所谓浪漫，就是总想牵你的手  
陈立农和林彦俊不上晚班的时候就一起去散步，这是一个雷打不动的惯例。  
两个青年人偏偏喜欢这种老年人的活动。

每次走在路上的时候，林彦俊总是喜欢牵着陈立农的手。  
灯光没那么昏暗的地方，就会有人回过头来看他们。  
一开始陈立农还有一点不好意思，看到人就下意识的想把手收回来。

但林彦俊却不会那么轻易放手。  
他总是牢牢牵着他的手，陈立农想收回手的时候，他就轻轻放开一点，趁他还没有抽走，换成十指相扣的方式再牵住他。  
后来陈立农就明白了自己的“挣扎”都是无用功，于是就放弃了，老老实实的被林彦俊牵着。

“你为什么那么痴迷于牵手啊？”  
一天陈立农走在路上忍不住问。  
“十指连心你不知道吗？”  
“牵手就像两颗心在一起啊！”

林彦俊说得一本正经、义正言辞。  
但陈立农只是觉得他超级可爱。  
这个人其实在恋爱中总有一种白痴美，喜欢相信一些奇奇怪怪的东西和言论。  
陈立农了解了之后也就从来不再逆着他，有的时候还会主动牵着他的手。

并且陈立农发现，只要自己主动牵他的手，就会获得额外的奖励。  
可以亲一下宝贝的宝贝酒窝。

所谓浪漫，就是到哪里都想牵着你的手。

 

5-所谓浪漫，就是没有以后  
“叮咚。”  
吃晚饭的时候，两个人的手机同时响了。  
拿起来看了短信，两个人的表情都变得难以琢磨。

陈立农的第一反应是开心，然后又变得犹豫。  
林彦俊的第一反应是皱眉，然后又变得窃喜。

“我跟你说件事。”  
两个人同时对对方说。

“那你先说吧。”林彦俊笑着说。  
“我要出国了。”陈立农低着头。  
“公司有一个进修的机会，不知道怎么就到了我头上，这个机会，还宝贵的，我想去。”  
“那就去呗。”  
这个时候的林彦俊还没有明白陈立农的意思。  
“要去五年。”  
陈立农终于抬头看向林彦俊。  
林彦俊应该是被吓到了。  
“所以呢？”

陈立农没有说话，空气一下安静下来，其实沉默不过短短几秒，但是许多杂乱无章的想法一个个从他脑中略过。最后，他也不过是问出自己最应该，也最想问的问题。

“那你，能等我吗？”

陈立农知道这个问题很愚蠢，他甚至能猜到答案，可是他，  
“不能。”  
啊，可是他也没什么好期盼的了。  
这不过是最正常不过的答案，但听到他亲口说出来还是有点，难过。  
“嗯，嗯，我知道了。”  
陈立农又重新低下头，扒拉着碗里已经凉了的饭。  
“那你刚才要跟我说什么？”  
陈立农问林彦俊。

林彦俊皱着眉毛停顿了两秒。  
这个话题还有继续下去的必要吗？他心里想。  
但他还是说了。

“我妈刚才给我发消息，说，我要是闹得差不多了就赶紧回家去。”  
林彦俊停下来，陈立农机械的点点头。  
“我妈还说，他们想开了，我要是有了对象，也带回去。”

可是现在没有人跟他回家了。

两个人都没再说话。  
说什么呢？

“那你到时候能去机场送我吗？”陈立农问。  
“好啊。”林彦俊回答。

没有人说到分手，没有说现在他们还维持什么关系，也没有说以后他们怎么办。

日子混沌的过着。  
陈立农和林彦俊一起站在首都机场的时候人还是有点恍惚。  
这一切发生得似乎突然，又似乎理所当然。

两个人并排站在候机厅的落地窗面前，看着外面的飞机一架又一架起飞。  
很快，陈立农就将坐上其中一个，飞到一个他没有去过的地方，这对他来说可以说是一个无比珍贵的机会，可能这个机会会让他就此摆脱窘迫的生活，进入人生的新阶段。  
只是要放弃他身边这个人而已。  
确切的说，也不是放弃。  
只是因为谁也没有办法这样等待一个五年而已，现实就是这样。  
谁也不能。  
人之常情。

所以没有责怪，也没有怨恨。  
他们对彼此。

“你知道吗？我这一辈子，做过很多不理智的事情。”  
林彦俊突然说。  
“但是我做过最不理智的一件事。”  
“也是我最不后悔的一件事。”  
林彦俊转过来，与陈立农面对而立，看着他的眼睛。  
林彦俊轻轻的笑了，突然伸手抱住他。

“就是，”  
“爱过你。”

机场到处是行色匆匆的人和分别的人，谁也不会注意到两个在窗边拥抱的男生。  
两个不会再有更多故事的人。

所谓浪漫，就是没有以后。

 

一句话番外  
所谓浪漫，就是无论多久以后，我想起你，还是微笑和温柔。

 

*  
没有什么要说的，就是普通人的普通故事。


End file.
